16 & French
by FlushedDeck
Summary: At the first G8 meeting of the year a certain Frenchman ends up accidentally pissing of an Englishman who then uses his powers to accidentally summon another America from an alternate universe. This America seems much different than their own superpower of a nation. He is younger, and doesn't seem to be too much of a jerk- even if that is also an accident according to America.


_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. In addition, any history used in the alternate universe is made up. I tried to make it 'semi realistic' in a sense but, I apologize if it ends up seeming too farfetched._

* * *

><p>In all honesty, it was all France's fault. He should have just dropped it.<p>

* * *

><p>The wind had been relentless in Moscow that morning. Papers and people's hair whipped around in multiple directions as the last chills of winter left the old city. England continued to huff and swear in frustration as his ears turned pinker and pinker by the minute.<p>

He had told the cabbie the wrong address by six blocks, six fucking blocks, but that was all that was needed for his ears and fingertips to tingle and bud into a rosy color.

"Winter is almost over my _ass_," he hissed to himself in agitation finally reaching the front of his hotel. He stepped inside the confines of the warm and all but welcome lobby, rubbing his hands together vigorously. He didn't know how Russia did it, but kudos to the giant nation. Not that he'd ever say that out loud.

He looked up as the elevator door began to close with a faint 'ding!' noise leaving the lobby once again vacant of occupants other than the man behind the counter.

"May I please have my room key, my name should be in the system? Kirkland, Arthur," he asked letting his briefcase and suitcase rest next to his feet, quickly handing over his license for confirmation.

"Of course, one moment sir."

Arthur stood around slightly awkwardly reaching into his pocket for his phone. He and America had been texting back and forth once the Brit had landed in the airport with the basis of the young country not wanting him to 'be infected with commie diseases.' America really needed to grow the fuck up at times. Most of the time.

A gust of wind on his backside alerted the door opening up once again behind him. Shoving his phone that contained no new messages back into his pocket, England glanced behind him before scowling head then snapping back forward.

"Ah _bonjour_ Arthur. How are you on this fine day?"

His eyes narrowed before he turned to look at the other. His hair was tied back allowing the ponytail to hang over a thick white scarf wrapped around his neck. "Nice to see you know how to dress for the weather, Francis."

"It is nice to see that you do not. Your ears are all pink, _ce est mignon_."

"Oh fuck off you used condom."

"At least that means I was used for a good cause, unlike someone else."

"A ripped one then, cause the pain of another did you?" England fired right back facing forward once more. France frowned letting out a sigh.

"Your room key sir, enjoy your stay," the concierge spoke up to the Brit once more handing a card and his license. England nodded in thanks grabbing his luggage and making his way to the elevator.

He quickly pressed the 'up' button waiting for the tiny moving room to descend back to the ground floor. He registered the talking behind his back as the other nation tried to get his own room key. The doors soon opened up with a 'ding!' allowing England to walk inside pressing the button for the sixth floor. He could hear the clicking of wheels as France walked towards the elevators as well, key in hand.

Arthur smiled flipping the other off as the doors closed and he went upwards. There was a silence as the small room moved up before stopping on his floor. He quickly pressed multiple buttons for higher floors before stepping out with a smug smile. He had seen the look of _'you complete fucking asshole'_ in France's eyes before the doors had closed.

Seems as though it was going to be one of _those_ meetings. How fun.

* * *

><p>England had arrived at the meeting with fifteen minutes to spare. His ears were finally a normal color again as he walked towards the meeting room with briefcase and thermos in hand. Tea was exactly what he needed right then.<p>

He had made sure to delay the elevator even further after he had gone back down to the lobby going as far as to send France's cab away before he got back downstairs. If the idiot was late to the meeting for once it would give Arthur a smile. If he was going to be an asshole, hey, why not go the whole nine yards?

"Ah _pozdravleniya_ _Angliya_, it is nice to see you arrived in my country safe and sound. Your trip over was pleasant, _da?_"

England jumped slightly at the other's voice almost spilling his tea over the front of his shirt. He quickly righted himself clearing his throat. "It was a fine trip over Russia. However, when I had heard that it was warmer here I had not expected it to still be so nippy."

"Yes, well, it is still a bit cold here in March. Sorry to say but it is that way it is. Perhaps if we ever have a meeting at my home in June or July it would be more fitting for some of you other European countries," he replied back with a smile lacing his fingers together.

England simply nodded with an awkward smile itching to get away from this conversation already. His eyes widened a bit seeing Canada a few feet behind the Russian with a small smile. "Oh, Canada I did not see you there. Is everything going okay over in your neck of the woods?"

The other blond smiled with a nod. "Yes, everything is going fine. What about you?"

"I am doing pretty well myself. I apologize if you and Russia were discussing something important that I happened to interrupt..?"

"Oh no, we were just chatting a bit before the meeting started. Nothing to worry about, correct Ivan?"

The Russian nodded placing a hand on the Canadian's shoulder. "Correct! It is fun to talk about hockey with _Kanada_. He is a very skilled player," he nodded a bit more before smiling wider. "He is true competition on the ice."

"Well it is nice to see you have both found some common ground to discuss."

"Yes, we have very much common ground. Speaking of that, how late do you believe_ Amerika _will be to the meeting today? There is a running bet with a few hundred Euros of worth going around," Russia commented with the wave of a hand.

"Hmm, I bet France will be here later than America today," he told the other taking out 100 Euros and handing it to the other nation.

"You believe papa is going to be late?"

"There was a slight problem with the elevator."

Canada frowned and Russia let out an almost childlike giggle. "Oh, how interesting."

"Interesting indeed."

* * *

><p>The meeting had started without a hitch. Almost. America actually had been on time for he had breakfast with Japan who also came on time like usual. France however, wasn't there yet. Needless to say, England had a good couple hundred Euros in his pocket and it felt great.<p>

"Alright, I suppose we need to begin the meeting everyone," Russia began standing at a podium in the front of the meeting room. The G-8 meeting room usually consisted of the same things and set up since the late nineteen-nineties. A half circular table that had the chairs facing a podium at the front of them room along with a dropdown screen and small table for food and drink.

"This is the first G-8 meeting of this year and I am so very happy that you allowed it to be in my home. _Spasibo! _I do hope we can kick off to a good start and try to solve some of the world problems. Would anyone like to speak first?" Russia looked around the room going quiet.

America raised his hand along with one of his eyebrows. "Yeah, I got something to say. Why aren't we waiting for Francey pants?"

"Ah, well, this is only a meeting of eight people so it would not amount to too much if he is not present for all of it."

Germany cleared his throat tapping one finger on the tabletop a few times. "I still believe we should wait for him."

"Yeah see, Lud is backing me up on this," America motioned with his hand.

"Please refrain from calling me that Alfred."

"Nah."

"That's even cuter than my nickname for you Luddy!" Italy cheered next to the German poking one of his arms. Japan smiled slightly as said blond began to get flustered a slight blush coming to his face.

"I think it would be beneficial to wait for _papa_…" Canada spoke up trying not to smile or laugh at the other nation's predicament. "We'd end up having to catch him up if we don't anyways."

England grunted slightly in agreement taking a sip out of his thermos. "I think the lad is right. Perhaps we should wait for frog face." There were murmurs of agreement as Russia made his way back to his seat.

"What exactly did you do to make France late?" America spoke up again with a wide grin, "Is he gonna be super late because of complications or pissed off and only a bit late?"

"Oh, I believe he will be rather irate."

"You'd be correct, _connard,_" an icy voice commented from behind Japan. Everyone turned towards the door to see the Frenchman with anger in his eyes. "You know, I didn't do anything. I was just trying to make pleasant conversation but _non,_ you just had to go and be a complete and utter bastard when all I did was tease you a little bit."

England's eyebrows rose as the other continued to rant walking closer to his chair. "There is no reason for you to be so angry, calm down."

"Calm down? Coming from the man who delayed the elevator, not once, but twice and sent my cab away making me late to a meeting -after I commented on how your ears were pink? It is completely fucking ridiculous how much of a prick you can be you stupid black sheep-"

"Me being a prick? You were the one who spoke to me when we both clearly know that nothing well ever comes out of it you stupid little fuck face. If anything you are the one to blame-"

They kept shouting insults back and forth getting more expressive with each rebuttal. They were soon both in each other's faces shoving and poking at the other's chest.

"I dare you to say that one more time you piece of French slop!"

"Your eyebrows are so fucking large I am surprised they have not eaten your face!"

The insults went further and further off topic until both males were screaming back and forth pointing out flaws and the other's past. America and Canada sighed getting up as quick as possible to try and drag the two away from each other. Canada grabs one of France's wrists while America slung England over his shoulder.

"What- America -put me back down this instant!"

"Aww what is the matter? Can't you use some of your magic and be free of his hold? Or is that too much work? Or is it fake?"

England froze eyes narrowing.

"Maybe you could ask some of your imaginary friends to bring you back home, and then you wouldn't have to be around any of us anymore. Go be a crazy old man by yourself."

The Brit began to shake in anger in the American's arms, fists clenching. "Put me down."

"En-"

"Now."

America put the smaller nation down onto the ground once more. Said smaller nation spun on his heels walking over until he was in front of France. "Fake? Imaginary?" Those were the only words he hissed out before letting out a growl.

Canada let go of his 'papa' backing away a step. "England, you need to calm down," he whispered out.

"Shut up."

The whole room had gone silent watching as the island nation was enveloped into an aurora that could rival Russia's. "Well if my magic is _fake_, you have nothing to worry about."

France took a step back himself looking slightly worried. "_Non_, I do not…" however he sounded unsure.

England grinned putting his hands up, palms facing upwards. He let out a deep breath before letting out a hum. Everyone held their breath.

"_Reverse tuum mens. Reverse tuum mens_," he began palms already beginning to glow. France tried to move but he found he was paralyzed.

"_Eat verba tua. Eat verba tua_," a small circle surrounded both France and England as the air became heavy.

"Oh fuck, England, you need to stop!" America tried to move to his former caretaker finding himself unable to move either. Italy began to whimper and shake in terror. Everyone else was silent, a small smile gracing Russia's face out of interest.

"_Alium. Tibi_," England eyes flew open glowing an acidic green. "_Tamen. Autem eodem_."

"England stop this at once!" Germany hollered. The room seemed to fill with electricity, sparks flying off of the small man. He grinned resisting the urge to let out a laugh.

"_Ostende te_!" he cheered green energy warping through the room. Italy let out a sob the same time France gasped. "_Ostende te_!"

There was a bright flash. The room went silent.

The light disappeared and everything was in its correct place. Nothing had changed. France let out a breath of relief.

"Uh, dude, nothing happened."

"Oh will you be quiet America!"

As soon as those words left England's lips, no, as soon as 'America' left his lips the heavy air returned a circle forming around the American that connected him with France's circle that had once again reappeared. The young nation froze face going pale. "Oh sh-"

They were surrounded with light once more.

* * *

><p>America let out a yawn, padding down the stairs of the chilled home. It seemed to be very cold in Russia even in March. Maybe he should have thrown on some socks before coming downstairs today?<p>

He let out a small hum standing up on tiptoes grabbing coffee down out of the cupboards. The young nation moved around the kitchen with ease having used it so many times over the decades. Soon the coffee was brewing as he quickly began to scramble eggs for omelets. The G-10 meeting was in two hours and both nations in the household needed to be awake and ready.

America soon set the eggs down set on getting out mushrooms, cheese, and chives. He released another yawn beginning to chop everything up. There were almost silent footfalls behind him before larger arms wrapped around the smaller man's torso.

America smiled leaning up and kissing the larger nation under the chin. "_Matin,_ Vanya."

"_Dobroye utro_, Aimé," he murmured against the top of the others head. The Russian shuffled over to the coffee maker taking out two mugs and filling them with the caffeinated drink. He put a sugar in both of their cups stirring them quickly before handing one of the cups to the other.

"_Merci._"

"_Pozhaluysta._"

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as America finished off their breakfast with a flourish handing one omelet to Russia and keeping one for himself. He cut up his own food taking quick small bites soon smiling down at the plate. Perfect as usual.

"Do you have everything you need for the meeting?"

"_Oui_, I believe so. I have the couple hundred thousand I still owe China, so that will be paid back off. Brought the CO2 emissions reports and the reports about the Pluto exploration. Have a few more plans on how to help out with the outbreak in Southwest Asia," he paused taking a sip of coffee, ", I also packed transcripts of some of the new laws passed regarding trade and my navy."

"Everything is in order then?"

America nodded. "Emissions went down even more seeing is how people are switching over to cleaner means of using energy. I also don't believe any of the new laws passed are going to be in negative effect."

"Ah, that is good. And we are all set for the week?" the Russian then asked with a small smile. America smiled back with a happy laugh.

"Yes, I have the next week off so we can do whatever you'd like," he replied back finishing his breakfast at last. The older nation nodded his smile widening.

"That is good! I believe we need to get ready however it takes a bit to drive to the meeting room."

"Can I please drive this time?"

"No, you cannot."

"But why," the American cried out latching onto the other's arm, ", I have my permit, I look sixteen! _Se il vous plait?_"

"You have the permit for your country, not for mine. I do not want you to get in trouble besides, you will not be able to drive once it gets darker out and you know we will all most likely go out to dinner."

"That's why I should drive now while it is still day time!" the other tugged on the others sleep shirt with a pout. "Vanya, please?"

Russia tried not to look at the other's face knowing fully well what was going to be waiting for him if he did so. He risked one glance heart thudding in his chest when he saw the others wet eyes that were pleading with the cold nation. They were crocodile tears, both of them knew it. France had taught the other well but Russia knew all of America's tricks.

"That will not work on me America…"

The smaller country sniffed making his lip tremble a little.

"_Amerika_."

His shoulders sagged before he sighed. "Fine, be that way." The American looked dejected as he put his plate and mug away into the sink. Russia frowned walking up behind the other lifting him into the air like a bride. The blond let out a squeak as the larger nation covered his face in kisses beginning to walk back upstairs to get clothes.

"Hey, hey!" was all the young country could say through giggles as the others hair and light kisses tickled his face and neck slightly.

"No being sad in my home, silly _Amerika,_" the other commented nuzzling against the tanned neck.

America just smiled and kissed the other's nose. "Come on we have to get ready."

"Hmm, _nyet_. I am going to kiss you some more."

America let out more giggles, pressing up against the other's shoulders with his hands in protest. "_Non!_"

* * *

><p>"No really, he tripped and got the frosting everywhere," America told the other laughing in between sentences. "In my little colony mind I thought 'well I might as well try' so I just fell down with him and got covered in the stuff. It was in my hair and everything. Papa was crying out about <em>'Pas vos cheveux! Pas vos beau cheveux!' <em>He washed my hair for half an hour," America let out another snort as he saw the taller nation trying not to laugh.

"You're allowed to laugh at my past _vous ballot_," he murmured covering up his mouth with a hand. Russia just rolled his eyes giving the other a pat on the head.

"You are calling me a nerd, nerd?"

"We are both nerds."

"Looks like he got _something_ right," a voice from behind the two chimed in with a snicker. The young blond turned his head around before smiling.

"If it isn't my dearest _frère!_ How are you doing today _Mathieu_?" America smiled throwing his arms around the other teen giving him a hug. The other sixteen year old laughed hugging his brother back.

"I am feeling fine, thank you for asking oh dearest brother of mine," he replied back patting America on the back. "I think dad and mum are going to be late."

"Is that so?"

Canada nodded with a solemn look on his face trying not to crack another smile. America was failing at that task miserably however and Russia only looked confused.

"Am I missing something?"

"We made a bet with France and England to see who would crack first; them referring to us as their sons all the time or us referring to them as _papa_ and _maman_. Dad and mum for the loser right here," he ended his explanation ruffling the others hair. "Although, we cannot agree on who is who."

Russia tilted his head with a frown, "Who is who?"

"Who is the mother and who is the father. England raised me so I normally call him dad so I should call France mum while Aimé here was raised by France calling him _papa_ and referring to England as _maman_ instead," Canada explained with a small pout, ", if anything France should be the mother figure. He has longer hair and cooks more. Dad is grouchier and will punch anyone who looks at his family oddly."

"Ahh I see. Wait, isn't their fiftieth anniversary coming up this summer?" Russia asked as they began to walk towards the meeting room once more.

"_Oui_, they've been married since '64. Hard to believe it at times," America sighed happily, ", I am glad they are both happy about it however. Love is so nice."

"I'm surprised they were not married sooner than they were."

America nodded agreeing with his brother's statement. "Oh! Vanya you need to get the meeting room ready don't you? Would you like some help or?"

Russia shook his head again smiling, "_Nyet_, you stay here and catch up with your brother and the other's yes? I have time to spend with you afterwards so I do not mind sharing," he kissed the other's cheek. "Be on time you two, see you soon."

"Je te aime," America sighed out after the other placing a hand over his cheek. Canada rolled his eyes faking a gagging noise.

"You are both so sappy I hope you realize," Canada told the other poking his shoulder a few times.

"Oh because you and South aren't at all," America began clasping his hands together near one of his cheeks, "Oh Lovino, kiss me Lovino, I love you Lovinoooo," he sang out throwing his head back. Canada flushed furiously slapping the other on his arms a few times.

"You are an asshole."

"I am more than _just_ an asshole."

Canada just stared at the other before snorting. "You've got that right."

They looked around the meeting room shooting playful banter back and forth as they set their things down at their designated seats. The only other people in the meeting room besides themselves and Russia were Japan and China who were talking quietly. Both smaller nations looked up from their to-go cups of tea.

"How are you this morning, Fine China?" America called over with a small smile. Japan choked on his tea almost spitting it out on the older nation.

"I am alright, do you have what you owe me or is there a punishment in order?" he replied back looking completely serious.

"Yes I do," America reached into his briefcase quickly grabbing a check and handing it to the other, ", are we okay now?"

China nodded setting the check down, "We are good. Just ask if you want any more allowance."

"Got it."

Japan's face was turning a light pink by this point s he tried to hold in laughter. America smiled softly. He had remembered when he first ventured over to Japan's island to make friends with whales. The nation had seemed so terrified of the American's being there. It had taken so much coaxing to try to get the other to come out of isolation.

Once he had, it had been incredible. His economy and technology soared in less than a century's time and he had become good friends with a handful of other nations. Over time the older nation became more expressive to the point you could see a few smiles and frowns on his face every hour or so.

"America, what the hell?" Canada asked sitting down on the table top.

"He's my sugar daddy, didn't you know?"

Japan finally broke down into wheezing laughter pressing his face against the table in embarrassment. There was a choked noise at the front of the room from two other nations. China and Canada swiveled their heads to see both France and England standing in the doorway, England with France's scarf wrapped around his neck to keep him warm.

"America, is this true?" England asked with mock surprise.

"_Je suis tellement fière_. I raised you so well," France cried out rushing over to the two wrapping his arms around America giving him a firm squeeze before giving Canada a hug as well. "You too of course."

Japan let out another wheeze finally letting his head rise off of the table shoulders shaking slightly. "_Onegaishimasu, _please stop," he managed to get out.

Smiles were exchanged as the other nations began to settle down into their own spots. They began to discuss things quietly cracking a joke or two as they waited for the reminder of the nations to trickle in. Both Italy brothers walked in talking back and forth animatedly in Italian first, head and hands bobbing to and fro.

Canada waved at the older one with a smile and he waved back smiling slightly. They soon began talking, North Italy walking over to Japan asking him a few quick questions before sitting down.

Prussia and Germany soon walked in afterwards saying hello to everyone else before sitting down. France was patting England's shoulder gently trying to get the other to lift his head up seeing is how the meeting was likely to start soon.

"Is everyone ready then?" Russia asked the seated nations. There were nods from all around as they pulled out papers, pens, and drinks for the time being. "Alright. Welcome to the first G-10 meeting of this year. I am very happy that you allowed it to be in my country, _spasibo_; I hope that my accommodations will suffice and that you enjoy your stay. Now would anyone like to begin this meeting?"

China raised his hand and so the meeting began. Nations took turns talking about different problems or new laws passed in their country. There would be a discussion about it to try to come up with solutions or how it would affect the rest of the world. Some things were marked down to be brought up at the Eurasian meeting that was taken place the next month or the world meeting in July.

Only twenty minutes in America began to feel funny. As first it started out with a slight tingle in his hands and feet before he felt freezing cold all over. He began to shiver for half a minute before it went away once more. France and Canada who were sitting on either side of him gave the American odd looks.

"Are you alright?" France whispered over with concern. America nodded still feeling uncertain however. There was a moment of silence after that before he pitched forwards light surrounding his body.

"Holy shit- what the hell!?" Prussia yelled standing up almost immediately.

"That looks like my magic but that cannot be right," England began to speak but soon their voices were blurring together along with the young nation's vision, almost as though his contacts were failing him.

The last thing he heard was Russia and France crying out his name in terror.

* * *

><p>There was a loud crash of the meeting room table and what sounded to be the thud of a body. The room finally returned back to normal light the nations standing in the same spots they were in before. America was fine. France was fine. Italy was still crying.<p>

"Dude, what the _fuck _was that supposed to be?" America asked taking one step on shaky legs grabbing the table. "My legs and face feel all weird."

"Who fell over and destroyed my table?" Russia spoke up with an eerie calm smile. Everyone looked around again. Everyone was standing upright. Japan looked at the table before gasping seeing a blue shirt underneath the tablecloth. No wait a second, there was an arm and two legs sticking out too. Legs with tailored pants and expensive looking shoes.

"I believe they," Japan paused pointing at the body, ", were the cause Russia-san."

'They' let out a groan fingers twitching a few times. There was a shift of fabric as the person sat up slowly murmuring quietly. They winced loudly.

"_Merde! Ça fait mal!_" was the only thing they hissed out that was understandable. France's eyebrows rose in interest as the person -obviously a teenager by his height- as they began to stand up rubbing hands down their face.

Their hands dropped to their -no his- sides.

There was a collective gasp.

"America?" England choked out first at the teenager. He couldn't be any older than sixteen perhaps even fifteen years of age physically. Had he brought the boy here from the past? But how would that explain the French?

The America looked over at England gripping his head. "Oh, _maman_, what happened?"

You could hear a pin drop.

England's face turned bright red within a few seconds, the flush spreading to his neck and ears. France snorted before bursting out laughing and pointing at the other nation.

"Oh shut the bloody hell up frog!" England shouted at the other cuffing him over the back of the head. France stopped accidently biting his tongue. He slapped the Englishman back but across the face instead. They began to fight once again almost immediately, slaps soon turning into fists. The other America paled at the sight.

"What? Stop, stop! Don't do that," he cried out rushing over to the two of them going in between the fighting pair and pushing up against the other's chests. England gripped his arm trying to get passed the shorter American with a growl.

"I have no fucking clue who you are supposed to be but get out of my way boy, I have an arse to kick," he hissed. The America didn't move for a moment before he let go of France's shirtfront gripping England's right hand with his own shaking ones.

England paused looking at the other's very confused face. Before he could ask anything the teen turned around grabbing the Frenchman's right hand looking at it as well. "_Q-quoi?_" He then took a step back, "Where are your wedding rings?"

Both older countries blanched. "What wedding rings?" France asked speaking up first.

"Your wedding rings! The one's you've worn for almost fifty years!" he burst out pointing to them both, ", is this supposed to be some type of joke?"

"F-fifty years? Lad, I would never marry this man if you paid me to do so."

The America whipped his head around slightly looking at the faces of the other nations. They all looked at him with confusion as though he were speaking nonsense. "Where are China, Prussia, and South Italy?"

"Why would they be at the G-8 meeting?"

"What do you mean G-8, that doesn't exist. It's the G-10 meeting."

"Holy fuck little dude, did I really act like this when I was that age?"

The America froze slowly turning to look over at the older blond. His eyes widened almost comically.

"I mean I knew I had imagination but that's just freaky."

"Oh _merde_," was the only thing he managed to get out before fainting.

* * *

><p>Aimé sighed looking at the Styrofoam cup in front of him filled with hot cocoa. The other nations were sitting around him at a non-broken table seeing as how they had all moved to the room next door.<p>

"Alright. I am sure we are all confused right now so how about we start off with…"

"Aimé, my name is Aimé," America interrupted Germany before taking a sip of the hot beverage.

"Yes, Aimé's side of the story. What happened when this occurred?"

"Well," he began setting the cup down on the table top in the process, ", from the very beginning or kind of the beginning?"

"When you say very beginning how far back would that be?" England asked with a slight frown.

"The beginning, beginning; when I was not quite yet a colony. I wouldn't go into so much detail but it could be helpful."

The other nations eyed each other as silent messages were passed through their eyes. There was a collective agreement before they all nodded. "Sounds good."

The America let out a breath before smiling slightly. "Alright it all began back when I was not yet even six years of physical age. People from far away had begun to show up on my shores that had the same skin tones and my brother and I. Back then he was just my other half and at the time he felt a tug back up north, so he had left me alone," he paused tapping his fingers against the wood for a moment.

"It was a rather calm day when I was found by a young gentleman with a very warming smile. He was talking to other people who seemed to follow his command about him and his partner trying to find a colony to raise as their child. I had not understood what he had meant at the time however, for I did not speak Finnish."

"Finland found you first as well then?" Alfred asked with a grin.

"Ah _oui_, he did. However, other people found out about the boy running free in the new land and so other people came over looking for the same thing. Tino ended up not being my guardian; he is a very nice person though. Anyways one day…"

* * *

><p>The small boy kept running through the field he was in head almost covered by the tall stalks of grass. He could hear the older pale ones calling out for him. It was like a fun game! Every time they saw him they tried to approach slowly and grab him like he was some animal. They spoke in weird languages too, it was all so weird.<p>

There seemed to be two types of people though. There used to be only one but the smiling man had gotten into a fight with two others. He had left after that sadly.

Now these new people spoke in even weirder tongues both sounding so different. One sounded more harsh and straightforward while the other sounded flowy and mouth filling. They kept whispering about 'France' and 'Britain' whatever those were.

He came to a stop after running to the opposite edge of the field giggling happily. There were two gasps to his right and he swiveled around to see two older looking pale people. One looked stern and had something large attached to his face while the other had longer hair and clear blue eyes kind of like his own.

"See, I told you that we would find him _Grande-Bretagne_," the one with long hair spoke up smiling down at the small nation. He tilted his head not knowing what the other was saying, but interested none the less.

"Yes, yes you did. Now who is going to get the littler bugger?"

He tensed, taking a step back on small legs. They wanted to have him too?

"As if he would want to live with you. I believe he will come with me once he sees what I have to offer," was all the other replied back taking out some sweets from his pockets. The long-haired man crouched down holding out something.

Food, it was food. It smelled very good too. The boy took a few steps forward to see what it was before he stopped seeing the other man now on the ground as well. Was he crying? Was he okay?

The boy took a few steps over towards the other blond with a small frown. He stopped looking back over at the long haired one to see if he'd help too. He froze seeing the sadness in his eyes the closer he got to the other man. There was something else there too, something he didn't like.

Did these men know each other well? What had happened to make them like this? Then he realized, was it a warning? Was the crying one not actually sad but trying to lure him in like an animal did with pray? He took another step back looking over to the long haired one once more. He had grown sad, a true sadness that ran deep into his eyes. The little country made up his mind.

He walked over grabbing onto the pant leg of the blond man. The tall one had paused before a smile lit up his face. He leaned over and picked the little one up with a laugh, tussling his hair. "I suppose it has been decided then, _oui?_"

The other one remained quiet refusing to move from the ground. There was a shift before he was being held against the man's chest, hair tickling his face slightly. He grabbed onto the other's shirt with a small smile. He smelt like flowers and sugar.

They began to move the little boy pressing his face against the others shoulder silently. "_Bonjour. Je suis France. Qui êtes-vous?_" the other asked rubbing a few circle into the boy's back. He had frozen for a moment, now being able to understand the other almost as if it were magic.

_'Hello. I am France. Who are you?'_

He didn't know who he was. He was the other half of his half, the one who was gone up north. The little boy shrugged not knowing what to say. The older man smiled before kissing his forehead. "_Ce est très bien. Vous êtes 'Aimé.' Toujours et toujours._"

_'That is okay. You are Aimé. Forever and always.'_

You are loved forever and always.

* * *

><p>"Then after that I was raised by <em>papa.<em> He tried to visit whenever he could, which was rather often compared to _mon frère _and his 'dad.'"

The room had gone silent and their drinks had gotten cold. Both France and England were staring openly, Canada and America not too far behind. England shifted before clearing his throat.

"So there was never an American Revolution?" he asked fists clenched, "Never a War of 1812? What else happened differently, or didn't happen?" he choked out.

"There was never a revolution or one of 1812, no. Around the time France was going through his, I was given my independence. I helped when I could along with Prussia and Spain. I had only met them a few times growing up along with their own charges. One who represented the Southern half of Italy and the United Germanic States," he let out a laugh smiling with fondness, ", Ludwig and I man. I remember one time when we were younger and the three older countries got so wasted. Lovino helped us switch places to see if we could trick them and it worked. I ended up going home with Prussia and he went back to France with _papa_. In the morning they realized their mistake thankfully before France tried to give Germany a bath."

Everyone in the room turned to look at Germany trying to imagine that happening. The man was too serious at times, it didn't seem likely.

"Anyways, because of that I was left on my own afterwards really. I kept up with my studies and helped out my people whenever I could. I was only physically eight though, so I couldn't really do much. The years ticked by pretty quickly after that. France came back for a little while and said he'd try to visit me as often as possible, but I had my own agenda. I moved west with my people and for a while things were fine," Aimé paused. "I was there for the California Gold rush too. At first I thought it was a lot of fun, but it got even better."

* * *

><p>America smiled as he found another small piece of gold. He had a good stash after being here for a few weeks. This spot seemed to be filled with gold and he was glad he had laid claim to it. Today, it felt different however. The young nation felt drawn to the docks.<p>

It was an urge, a pull that could not be ignored. He packed up his equipment and put his gold into the small bag that was already half full. The ten year old dusted off his pants as he walked breaking into a jog for the shore.

The city bustled around him with horses and so many diverse groups of people. He waved at people passing by getting odd looks or small pats on the head. Looking ten was an advantage at times, people suspected nothing.

The boy soon reached the docks looking around expectantly. It seemed as though a ship was going to be docking soon seeing all of the people scramble around in a hurry. He could see one getting closer, it appeared Chinese. More workers were coming over from the Asian nation.

He wondered if Japan was thinking about the Gold Rush too. The young American had visited the older nation who had been in isolation only a few years prior. The nation had been quiet and scared but seemed to have been confused when the ten year old had introduced himself.

He had obviously not expected the country of America to only be ten years old. The American had tried not to push anything onto the other nation and had ended up just talking to him for a week or so. He had made friends with a whale in the end and Japan said he would think about opening up his borders once again.

Shouting snapped the boy back to attention as the ship anchored down people running around on the ship itself and on the docks trying to set up planks to allow the people off. The ship itself was huge. Much larger than some of the other ones that came here. It was carrying something or someone important.

America climbed up onto crates quickly trying to see over the heads of people. He sat down watching people pour off of the ship talking rapidly in their native tongue. He waited for a while before a flash of bright red captured his attention.

A Chinese man with long hair tied back tightly into a ponytail and a long sleeved red robe began to walk down from the ship as well surveying the crowd with calm eyes. America's eyes widened as he realized just _who_ that was.

_China._

The actual personification of China was in California.

America grinned jumping down from the crates quickly as possible. He landed back down on the ground before slipping through the crowd trying to find the other nation in the crowd. He reached where the man had been standing before seeing him leaving the docks to the city. He ran after him feet slapping against the ground.

"_Attendez! Attendez monsieur! Je tiens à parler!_" he called out as he neared the older man. His head whipped around before the man stopped looking down at the young boy.

"_Nǐ hǎo_. Do you speak English? I do not speak French," he said eyes going soft. America smiled; he didn't know who he was.

"_Oui_, I mean yes I do speak English. I am sorry for stopping you if you have somewhere important to be but my _papa_ said that if I ever met someone else," he made a hand motion , ", to say hello."

"Well this papa of yours has manors. There any reason why you chased after?"

America nodded. "Yes there is _Monsieur Chine,_" he told the other giving a little bow.

China stiffened before gaping at the other, "You- _nǐ shì měiguó?_" was all he stuttered out eyeing the ten year old up and down.

"_Oui!_ It is a pleasure to meet you. I welcome you to my country."

"You are so young and small for such a large and still growing country," he murmured adjusting the sleeves covering his hands. "I am only here for a few days, so is there any reason you wish to speak?"

"Come with me, I'll show you around okay?" America said sticking out a hand with a smile. China looked taken aback for a moment before he smiled back slightly.

"_Hǎo,_" he took America's hand.

* * *

><p>"I ended up showing him around that day all around the city before he had to go do his own thing. He left a few days later," Aimé smiled at the memory, ", and I didn't see him again until the 1940's."<p>

"He went over to your country for the gold rush for only a few days?" Japan asked. He nodded in response taking a sip of the cold drink soon afterwards.

"That is correct. I don't see him too often anymore really. We sometimes talk after trade meetings and such but I guess there isn't a reason to? Especially since the debt was paid off today."

Germany choked on his coffee with a splutter. "You paid it off?"

"Dude, how the hell did you do that?" America asked his younger counterpart in astonishment.

"I just gave him the check? It has been paid back for the last few years a couple million hundred thousand every four or so months. We only owed them four hundred million as it was so…"

"Holy fuck."

"A sixteen year old is better at financing than you are."

Aimé frowned at the other America who looked both dumbfound and pissed off. "_Etes-vous bien?_"

"He is fine."

"America owes over fifteen trillion dollars to China," Italy supplied.

"Oh."

"I would suggest you continue," England told the other.

"Alright. I stayed in California for a while before I felt another pull back to the capitol. So I left and went back. Then the Civil War happened, the first real war on my own land. No one could help out because of what had been going on in Europe at the time so I was on my own, then one day I got a visitor."

* * *

><p>America let out another cough choking on his own spit and blood. His body was getting worse. Day by day week by week. His people were angry, his people were scared. America had no clue what to do at this point. He couldn't fight his own citizens. Dear god.<p>

He knew he should have pushed the president to pass the laws against slavery back in the beginning of the century. He really should have. But he had been busy. Now it was too late. Coughing fits racked his body as he felt as though his brain were being split in two.

"_Monsieur Amérique_, ships are coming into port. Russian by the looks of it," someone called into the room before opening the door. America looked up to see one of the White House attendants who was standing in front of the, dare he say it, nanny that was hired to keep an eye on him.

The small boy smiled wiping his mouth off quickly, "Is that so. I suppose I should come with you in order to see who it is."

He was helped to stand and dress before he washed his own face. These past few months had been harsh on him. It had been hard to do normal tasks. America supposed he should be happy he could bathe, eat, and use the restroom by himself.

He was hoisted up into the carriage and set down next to a middle aged man who talked with him in hushed tones as they began to move towards the ports.

Before he knew it America was standing in front of a large ship with the Russian flag waving from its top. The ten year old gulped trying not to allow his legs to shake. It hurt to stand. It hurt to be here.

People began to come down from the inside of the large vessel dressed in expensive looking clothes. They carried weapons and papers. Soon after it appeared all of them had come down a very tall pale blond stepped out.

He was huge. Large, tall, and muscular America knew exactly who it was just by the scarf he wore on his neck alone. _Russia._

The Russian delegates began to talk with the Americans right away instead of focusing on the sick boy who was beginning to walk over to their own country. He stood before the towering man with a twinge of fear in his chest. Had he come to cripple his country during it's time of war?

"Ah. You must be _Tovarishch Amerika_. A friend told me about you once he had returned from California," the large man told the young boy crouching down to his height. His accent was thick. His nose was huge too.

"You must be talking about _Monsieur Chine_. I am indeed America. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance _Monsieur Russie_," America replied back sticking a hand out to shake. Russia shook his hand gently smiling slightly.

"I see France taught you manners. As well as English. That is good, _da_? I only know English and Russian along with some Chinese," he told the other trying to have a simple conversation.

"_Papa_ said it was important for me to know both English and French for both would have an impact on the world greatly," he explained. "I understand you are only trying to be nice Russia. But may I ask why you are here?"

"You are observant. That is a good quality for a nation," the Russian let out a hum. "I am here in order to aid the Union."

America looked taken aback for a moment before he looked over at the Russians once again. That's why they had weapons they were military generals or specialists. "You're going to help us fight the south?"

"_Da_. I will help train your people so the north may win."

"Why?"

"I have been in similar situations before. It hurts. That was when I was older than you. You are very young and if the south wins there will be no way for you to survive. You're heart is in the north. The north must win."

America just looked up at the cold nation before smiling brightly. "_Merci beaucoup._"

Russia's eyes widened only slightly at the smiling boy. His face lit up like the sun at that very moment. Russia felt it right then and there, an attachment. He was going to help this nation no matter what. "You are welcome."

* * *

><p>"After that, he aided my people just like he had said. The Union won thanks to his help and slavery was abolished," America let out a sigh in memory. "We became friends after that. He sold me Alaska and I showed him Kansas. When the time came I tried to aid the white soldiers. The red won anyways but I helped him out of communism after it did not work."<p>

"When you say 'help him out' what did you do?" Italy asked in amazement. Everyone else was silent eyeing Russia who was beginning to grin eerily one more.

"Well after five years or so with that type of government his people hurt too much. He asked for help. Canada and I helped him. They tried out democracy and it's been that way ever since."

Russia's eyebrows rose up his forehead in interest as he leaned on one of his hands. "How very interesting. Tell me, what is your relationship with him like since then?"

"Oh well, in the 1960's we worked together on sending a man to the moon. We ended up doing a joint project with that and we managed to do so. Ever since our countries have a co operational space program that has been getting information solidly since the mid 1980's. The Pluto Project's data actually came back and I was going to present it to the G-10 today but I never got the chance. Um, me with Russia himself…"

The sixteen year old made a face for a moment before letting out a gust of air. "Well we were dancing around each other since the 1920's when he came over to visit Lithuania who was living with me at the time. Finally after the successful moon launch we sort of kissed. It was more like crashing together but, meh. We started to date a good ten years later in the 1970's but it was sort of an on and off thing. We've been dating solidly since 2002 though."

Russia began to laugh after the explanation slamming a fist down on the table. Italy jumped as did most of everyone else in the room at the extreme reaction. "No fucking way," was all America was able to choke out at the other younger him.

Aimé tilted his head, "What is so funny?"

Russia wiped a tear away from his eye. "You- you are so small. No way can you satisfy," he let out another laugh before he could finish.

Everyone looked confused other than France whose eyebrows rose to the top of his head as well. He looked over at the young male who was frowning.

"I will have you know I am perfectly capable of taking all that Vanya can give _Russie._ Plus, I do not have a gag reflex so I am perfectly fine in that department as well," was all he told the other a perverted smile overtaking his face. "Plus I was raised by _papa_. I know plenty well how to make someone happy in the bedroom _monsieur_."

England choked on his own drink almost spewing it across the table as France began to laugh. Everyone else just stared with various levels of blushes covering their faces. Japan's nose had begun to bleed. "Ah, do not worry _la mère d'Alfred; _I can assure you we use protection."

France laughed even harder at the Englishman's expression gripping his gut in mirth. England pushed him off of his chair in anger with a yell, "You soggy baguette slice, I am going to shove a cactus up your arse!"

The younger America began to laugh at their antics covering up his mouth with one of his hands. Needless to say it was a while before anything could be accomplished.

* * *

><p>France stared in anguish as his little boy disappeared into thin air within a few seconds. He was gone. Aimé, his pride and joy, was <em>gone.<em> The Frenchman fell to his knees once he was able to move again letting out a saddened wail willing his son to come back.

Everyone else stared at the spot America had once been standing in astonishment. England had completely frozen in place, not even daring to breathe. His eyes darted back and forth between his husband and where America once stood. He forced his feet to move collapsing over near the sobbing distraught nation pulling him into a hug.

"_Non! Non! Mon petit garçon est parti!_," he sobbed out into the Brit's shoulder gripping at his shirt.

The room dropped in temperature as a large slam echoed throughout the space. Russia was standing with his fist punched through the meeting room wall breathing heavily. His hand was removed as he cradled it to his chest tears springing to his eyes. The cold nation almost never cried anymore.

His America. His Sunflower. He was gone to hell knows where while he was in Russia's home.

Russia let out a breath before wiping the tears off of his face. "We need to figure out what we are going to tell the press once we get out of the building. The meeting was scheduled to end at four o'clock. We have until then to come up with something," he paused looking out of the windows, "; there is footage of _Amerika_ coming inside so we cannot say he did not come today."

"Why don't we just tell them?" Prussia asked with a raised eyebrow.

Everyone turned to look at him as France wiped his own tears away. The albino stood up going over to his friend with a sympathetic smile. "We could tell them and then we could have man hunts. The whole world would be lookin' for the kid. No one is really at war right now. No one has really tried after we stopped all this shit before the war could break out back in 1914," he reasoned.

Some of the countries in the room flinched slightly, remembering the dispute over the death of the archduke. There had almost been a war that would have involved the mass powers of Europe at the time. The personifications understood that they would have to go along with whatever their bosses wanted. Then there was America.

America who had showed up in the middle of the European's meeting and told them not to do it. Who told them not to fight.

* * *

><p>"You know very well what is going to happen France. You as well Russia," Britain whispered to them both eyeing the Italy's and Germany who were talking on the other side of the room. Austria, Hungary, and Prussia had yet to show up. It had gotten to the point where reporters had heard rumors of the meeting being held that day. They had to sneak in one way or another now.<p>

"_Oui_, but that does not mean we want this to happen. They are our friends _Grande-Bretagne_; I do not wish to fight them."

"_Da_, I agree with _Frantsiya_."

"You know very well we cannot go up against our bosses Russia. You as well France. We do not have all that much time as it is."

The room went quiet as the doors at the front opened. Hungary was quickly ushered in from behind before Austria and Prussia walked in soon afterwards. Prussia stopped whispering to the other male nation as he shut the doors. The two married nations made their way over to Germany and both Italy's while Prussia walked over to France.

"Hey Franny," he began with a sad smile patting the other on the shoulder, ", whatever happens…"

"Whatever happens happens _Prusse._"

The albino nodded before smiling sadly at the other two in the group. He quickly made his way over to his younger brother as everyone began to sit down. There was a silence before Britain cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose we will not have too much longer before we all meet again on the battle field," he paused looking around, ", and for that I am truthfully sorry. We all understand one persons actions should not lead to war. Even while said person who suffered the consequences was of high regard. We can only hope that this will blow over before any serious damage occurs."

The Empire looked around the room again before sighing. "Is there anything else anyone would like to say?"

Hungary stood up from her seat brushing off the front of her skirt. Arthur nodded before sitting down allowing the other nation to take the floor. "We all know despite our hopes that if this war is entered it will not be short. It will be long. It will be bloody. Humans are such silly little things at times the way they go about all of this. We used to crave war and even by now we can understand with technology this will not be like it was before," she took a breath laying her hands flat on the table, ", this war will go down in history _fiúk_. I just hope that once it is indeed over we can all still come together as we are now."

She sat back down as the room went silent once more. Prussia shifted in his seat before standing up as well. "I believe we should all be leaving soon. Reporters for the paper are outside and heaven knows what would happen if they caught people from different nations meeting together at a time like this."

There were collective nods that went around the meeting room as people stood to get up. Germany walked towards the doors before a loud slam was heard outside of the meeting room. Everyone froze for a moment before guns were taken out and pointed at the closed door.

Footsteps where heard running down the hallway before the skidded to a halt outside of the door. The person waited a few moments before knocking rapidly on the door.

Everyone eyes each other looking for what to do. France stepped forwards his gun still pointed at the door handles. "Who is there!? Answer truthfully or I will blow a hole through your chest!"

"_Papa? Est-ce vous?_" was the only thing responded back. France let his gun drop to his side throwing open the door.

"_Amérique?_"

The room stayed completely still as the fourteen year old walked inside with his hands in the air. "If you could please not shoot me today? It would be a pain to have to wait for my wound to heal."

The guns that were once poised in the air dropped to peoples sides and were shoved back into boots. The boy let out a sigh hands dropping down as well. France took a few steps forward hugging the small nation. America hugged him back placing his head on top of the other's shoulder. They were practically the same height now.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have come to speak to all of you. I may have a solution so none of you have to go to war."

The older nations stared at the American with uncertainty. The kid had only been through one war in his lifetime unlike most of them who had grown up with it.

"I know I am young but just hear me out. _Se il vous plait._"

Russia sat back down where he had been sitting before. He nodded to the American looking at the others expectantly. Everyone made their way back to the seats. America stood at the center of the room waiting for everyone to be ready. "We are ready when you are lad," Britain told the blue eyed boy.

America thanked the other quietly before nodding to himself. "When I was still a colony I remember how my _papa_ would come back home to see me and he would be hurt. He would try to hide it but I was an observant child," he began, face looking sad. "I asked one of the humans taking care of me after he had left one day wondering how he was getting so badly hurt. She told me it was because bad things go on in Europe all the time."

The Europeans were looking at the young nation with slight interest by now. "So I asked why _papa_ didn't try to stop it. She asked me back why I listened to my _papa_. I told her it was because I was supposed to. He was my guardian. She told me that it was like that between a nation and their boss," he paused again letting out a breath, ", and nations have to follow their boss's word no matter what. No one knows about them. No one knows about us. At first I didn't truthfully understand. Nations are the land; they are the reason why their bosses even are their boss."

America turned to look at Russia smiling slightly, "I never truthfully understood until I had my own war."

Prussia's and Britain's eyebrows rose up their foreheads as America kept going.

"My war between the north and south -between the Union and the Confederacy was horrible. I wanted to fight for the Union, because that was what was right. At the same time I didn't want to fight for the north either. Then I would still be fighting my people, my children," he stopped taking a few deep breaths, "Once I got help from Russia I realized that I did indeed need to fight for the north no matter how much my heart hurt. The Union did win, but at a horrid cost. So many people died for that war. So many had died and so many were wounded because of one conflict."

America clenched his fists letting out a huff of air. "History is repeating itself."

Austria frowned. "America, with all due respect, this is not a 'civil war' going on. It won't be one either."

"No it will not be. But this war that is going to start soon is over one conflict. One that can be solved easily and you all know so. You have all told your bosses so. However, it does not matter does it?" he stopped talking and began pacing. "Did I ever tell any of you just how I stopped my Civil War?"

"No you did not. I fail to see how it could be helpful."

America looked over at Britain as the empire's mouth closed with a small click. The nation marched over to him and lifted up his shirt pointing to the scar running around his whole mid section. "It is helpful because they understood," his shirt fell back down, this time untucked, ", and so I got the south to stop fighting. The meeting between the generals was false. It was a meeting, yes, but not how everyone thinks it was."

"Up until this point in the war only the Union was aware of my existence. The president was in charge of the Union and he felt it fetal for everyone apart of the Union's congress to know I existed. He thought that if war couldn't stop the south that maybe the nation could. I was sent along with the generals that day to stop a war literally ripping me in two," America furiously wiped at his cheeks before continuing.

"I told them who I was. I showed them who I was- that I was America. And instead of continuing to fight- instead of continuing to bring their country pain and misery they stopped. The Confederacy surrendered."

Silence swept through the room as America finally stopped talking for the moment. No one had been expecting that. Nations never revealed themselves to others even if their boss told them it was okay. It was an idiotic move, a stupid one.

"What the bloody fucking hell do you mean? You showed them who you were? That you were immortal? How could you be so stupid?" Britain finally spit out standing up in his seat.

"I meant what I meant Arthur," he replied back with narrowed eyes. "And just who exactly told you 'you shouldn't tell other people'? Your boss?"

The empire's cheeks turned a slight pink tint as he sat back down not answering the question. America's point had been proven. "So what are you telling us to do _Amerika_?"

America looked over at Russia once more before looking around at everyone's face. "You do not want to fight so make sure your nation does not fight. Go to those reporters out there and tell them the truth."

* * *

><p>France snapped out of his memories standing up next to his friend. He put a hand on the albino's shoulder smiling sadly, "We must find America. He is leading the world in many ways and has been for a while. We must find him no matter what it takes."<p>

* * *

><p>"What happened after that?" Canada asked patting France on the shoulder. The man had gotten cold tea splashed all down the front of his shirt.<p>

"Ah, well nothing of interest happened until 1914. You see there as an assassination of an archduke in Austria-Hungary and the people wanted answers. They were going to go to war," he told the others frowning.

"What do you mean where going to?" Germany asked with a frown.

"Oh you see when I heard about this I rushed over to Europe right away to interrupt their meeting."

"Meeting, what meeting?" Italy asked tilting his head.

"I think this is where we are going to have some differences by the sound of things. Um, what happened in your history after this point?" was all the younger man replied. The nations shifted in their seats for a few seconds looking back and forth at each other.

"Well," Canada began, ", anyone object to me talking or?"

"I guess that's a no. Well after the assassination World War One began and lasted until 1918. By that point Austria-Hungary was split and the Germans suffered heavy debt to other countries they had to pay back. Germany was actually stuck making coo-coo clocks for a while. The Roaring twenties happened in America after that while Europe was in shambles. In the late 1920's the stock market crashed however, causing the world to be plunged into The Great Depression. After that Hitler rose to power in Germany and began to shape the country to his ideals. Needless to say a lot of countries were annexed and World War Two began. Germany allied with Italy and Japan to for the Axis Powers. Eventually the Allies were formed too consisting of France, Britain, China, Russia, and myself. America didn't join the war until Pearl Harbor was bombed by the Japanese. After they did join however," Canada went on to talk about the end of the war as well as the start of the Cold War and the events that took place during it. Aimé kept getting paler and paler as the Canadian kept speaking.

"America, are you alright?" England interrupted Matthew looking over at the younger nation with concern. Said younger nation stood up and quickly made his way over to the trashcan near the door throwing up almost immediately.

"Oh shit, eat some nasty stuff dude?" America asked his other self with a wince. The sixteen year old sat back on his legs wiping off his lips with the back of his mouth.

"_Guerre mondiale? _You had a war that spanned the world not once but twice?"

"You might call it something different but I am pretty sure there is no difference in troops. It is only called that here because of how many different countries participated. It really only happened in Europe for the most part and Asia of course," England spoke up walking over to the younger superpower. He patted the boy on the back sympathetically. "Sorry to give you a scare if that is the case."

"_Donnez-moi_- give me a scare? You did more than that my god," the American shuttered standing up once more. "First of all you did not have one World War but two? How could you do something like that?" he looked around the room at everyone else face still looking slightly pale.

"What do you mean America-san?"

"I mean, fuck, just," the nation paused before taking a deep breath. "Okay well for one thing there was a meeting before anything could happen in 1914. The nations revealed themselves as who they were. Not that they were humans but they were immortal representations of the country. We all managed to convince the people not to go to war so it never happened. The Roaring twenties did happen at my place and during that time Toris -Lithuania- came to stay with me. By the mid 1930's it all relaxed back down and everyone continued on with whatever it was that they were doing. There was never a first war or a depression so the country of Germany was perfectly fine. He did make a military alliance with North Italy and Japan however. They are good friends to this day. There was never a Cold War or iron curtain either. Once Russia had realized that communism wasn't working he spoke out to other representatives and in turn we all tried to help a bit so the government would drop its ways and move on. It did so nothing like that ever really happened. And as far as I am concerned _Monsieur Hitler_ was a painter was he not?"

Germany stood up from his seat the chair falling back with a dull thud. "If you could excuse me a moment."

He walked out of the room in complete silence. The door closed with a click.

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

><p>Camera flashes obscured the nation's vision as they walked outside silently. The wind was still blowing viciously but it did not deter anyone this time. Russia held up a gloved hand into the air trying to silence the now chattering crowd of people. There were a few more flashes before the crowd went silent waiting for the northern nation to talk.<p>

Russia cleared his throat nodding in thanks, "I am sure you are all wondering what we are doing out here before the meeting was scheduled to end," he began in a loud strong voice. Whispers rippled through the crowd like wildfire and soon enough people were shouting out topics.

"Is something going to happen to the countries?"

"Is there a major threat?"

"Is someone else getting married?"

Prussia put two fingers into his mouth after a few moments blowing a harsh whistle out into the air. Everyone went quiet once more Russia nodding to the albino as thanks.

"We do not believe there is currently a major threat, however, something concerning has just happened," he looks around at the crowd before sighing. "The personification of America, as of now, is missing."

* * *

><p>"You are fine. He just gets really emotional over what happened," Italy spoke up with a small frown. America nodded slowly, sitting back down in his seat. An uneasy quiet fell over the remaining nations. "I'll go see if he's okay."<p>

Italy quickly stood up making his way outside hurrying after the German. The America sighed rubbing a hand down his face. "I probably sounded really insensitive when I said that the way I did. I'm such an idiot," he whispered out.

"No you aren't. Everyone has a part of history they do not wish to talk about and you didn't know. There isn't a reason for you to think like that," Canada offered with a small smile.

"_Oui, oui,_ now _Amié,_ what were you talking about earlier when you asked Arthur and I about _anneaux de mariage_?" France tried to change the topic smiling widely.

"Oh yes. You see after the public found out about whom we nations were it was easier for everyone to meet up for meetings and such without having to worry about much. While before people did catch on after a while, it was not a large populace that did in fact know exactly who we were. The whole world knew by this point. That meant people would ask about past, relations, if you will. One of the more popular ones humans liked to talk about was the relationship between France and England."

"Ah so they became a celebrity couple so to speak?" France leaned forward in his seat a wolfish grin taking hold of his face. England was just shooting the Frenchman glares while listening in.

"Not quite?" America paused, "I suppose it was Canada and my own fault in a sense really. They wondered how both nations were able to raise colonies and such and it slipped that they both cared for us in the beginning. Everything escalated from there until _papa_ asked _maman_ out on a date, as a joke in the mid 1940's. It apparently went over well so they kept going. He ended up proposing in 1964 during the summer a week before his nation's holiday and England said yes."

"They have been married ever since?" Japan asked looking over at the two blonds. He just couldn't see anything working between the two.

"_Oui_. Their _cinquantième anniversaire_ is coming up soon. _Mathieu_ and I decided we are going to throw them a party with the other nations out in the English country side. They celebrated in France together last year," he sighed happily, ", all alone in France last year for a whole week. Rather interesting if you think about it."

England's eyes narrowed at the grinning Frenchman daring him to say anything. Canada snorted at both of their antics. England's head whipped around to face the nineteen year old, eyes ablaze. "You are supposed to be the good one. Do not start."

"Wait why do you call them mom and dad though?" America asked ducking down and away from the angry Englishman's gaze.

"It's a bet _mon frère_ and I have with _maman_ and _papa. _We are seeing who will crack first; them with us calling them our parents or them referring to us as their sons all the time. It is pretty entertaining but Matt and I cannot decide who is who," he supplied with a small smile.

"Who is who?"

"Yeah. I grew up with Francis for the most part, so he is my father figure. I call him _papa_ and Arthur _maman_. Mathieu grew up with Arthur as his father figure so he is dad while Francis is 'mum'. However I keep arguing that Arthur is much more of a mother bear type of parent and while yes Francis can cook, Arthur can bake."

"_Vous pouvez faire cuire_?" France stuttered out looking over at England.

"I am good at making different types of sweets, yes."

Both America's let out a laugh at France's expression and soon all of the others joined in. Germany and Italy returned to a room filled with smiles and playful teasing instead of the heavy atmosphere that had been in the room before.

"Hey, did you guys have the Pictonians invade Earth?" Germany asked sitting down in his seat once more.

"You mean aliens? The only one I have ever met was Tony. He visits every now and again but he's mostly off in the country doing whatever. Why?"

A smile broke out on Italy's face. "Oh you wouldn't believe it even if you were to see it America."

"Try me."

* * *

><p>"Alright, Romania and Norway dropped off the last of the ingredients. We should be able to do this," Arthur murmured sprinkling something into a bubbling pot.<p>

After the personifications had come out about what had happened to America during the meeting they had full co operation from the government to get him back. Within a few hours countries were flying into Russia. Some of those countries included Norway and Romania who had dropped off the magical ingredients needed to reopen the portal that had swallowed America whole.

"What is it going to be doing exactly?" someone called out.

"It should reopen itself to wherever America has gone. We should see him right away. Now," the English nation paused looking around at the room. "I don't know how well the portal will hold once it is stable. Because of this only three people can go through in order to fetch Amié. So we need to decide who those three are going to be."

"It should be you, France, and Canada," Russia spoke up almost immediately looking over the spell England was going to have to chant.

"_Oui_. I am going to find my boy and so are you. Family is important," France nodded to Russia in thanks.

"No way am I letting my little brother be over there all alone," Canada added in last a frown set on his face.

England mumbled something quietly before setting the spoon down. "Alright, we should be all ready to go. Russia, you know how to keep the portal stable enough. If anything happens, close it. Do you understand?"

The Russian nodded. "_Da_, I understand."

"Good. Francis. Matthew. Gather over here stand in the circle," England closed his eyes allowing his palms to face upwards. There was some shuffling before France and Canada were standing next to the Brit. He nodded once then reopened his mouth.

"_Reverse tuum mens. Reverse tuum mens. Eat verba tua. Eat verba tua. Alium. Tibi. Tamen. Autem eodem. Ostende te! Ostende te! Parallel orbis terrarium!_"

* * *

><p>"You didn't think of asking for a ride back?" Aimé laughed out wiping a tear away from his eyes.<p>

"No, but we got back alright in the end!" Italy defended himself with a laugh as well. Both Germany and Japan were smiling as well remembering what had happened that day. Everyone was laughing and smiling at the memories of the Pictonian invasion.

"It sounded like one hell of a ride," the young America finally said after regaining his breath.

"Oh it was! Fucking hell, I wish I had pictures of the faces Italy drew. It be great black mail material," Alfred cackled out, "Especially Germany and France's face."

"I am beautiful no matter how I look _Amérique_," France shot back with a flourish of a hand.

Everyone let out another laugh as France threw a rose at the older American. America slapped it out of the air and it went sailing behind him. He got up to get it but stopped dead. "G-guys," he whispered out turning back around slowly. "Look."

Everyone turned to look at where the rose had disappeared to seeing it frozen in mid air. England shot up out of his chair walking around the tables outside and grabbing the other nation. He shoved the younger nation backwards eyeing the flower.

There was a moment of confusion before the rose disappeared into the air. Less than a second afterwards a light flashed and wind swept through the room. After it had cleared the only thing that was visible at first were three figures standing where the rose once was, all about equal in height.

"Well, fuck. Dad did it work?"

Aimé shot up out of his own seat with a hopeful look. Once the light finally cleared he let out a cheer rushing over to the three people. The teen threw his arms around his brother with a cry of happiness.

"_Mon fils! Dieu merci_!" France sobbed as Aimé was quickly swallowed up into a hug from his father. There was soon a huddled mass of hugging blonds.

"_Papa, maman, je vais bien_," was all he replied back as his face and other limbs were checked over for any injuries by the two worrying nations. The younger Canada just stood there trying not to laugh at his younger sibling who was starting to get slightly flustered from the other's pokes and prods.

"Really, really, I am fine. They didn't hurt me or anything," he tried again grabbing one of France's hands. The other England's eyes snapped over to the other nations in the room, eyebrows rising high on his forehead.

"Well this is just bloody fantastic then," was all he managed to grumble out running a hand through his hair.

The France looked over from his son with a small smile, "Thank you very much for allowing him to stay here until we could fetch him."

"However, that does not excuse how he got here in the first place. He was taken here by what appeared to be by my own magic. I did not cast that spell however, so you must have," he exclaimed pointing at his other self a frown taking over his face. "I thought that my boy could have been killed or injured by now. It could have very well been so if he had not ended up in the same universe as you. So I will only ask this once. Why did you cast the spell in the first place and how did it come to affect my son?"

England gulped at the display of parental protection the other Brit emitted. "Well it is a funny story actually."

Other England's eyes narrowed, "Is it?"

"Somewhat. Just- long story short I was pissed at frog face over there," he motioned towards France, ", and I tried to cast a spell on him but it accidently affected both France and America. The result was grabbing a mix of the two from another world -which turned out to be yours- and bringing them here. So I apologize."

Both Englishmen stared at each other for a few moments more before Other England cracked a smile. "Apology accepted."

America whispered out a 'holy shit' from his seat. Everyone turned to look at him soon afterwards. "Oh, um sorry, you usually just don't forgive people easily like that Iggy."

"My god, he is older."

The Other France frowned at the American's hair. Aimé smiled leaning in to whisper something to his 'papa.' The other's eyes widened slightly before he nodded in understanding.

"_Lapin_, the brothers were raised by us differently. It seems as though you had America while I had Canada instead."

"Interesting," was all he commented walking back over to his family. "It was a pleasure meeting you all, but the portal only stays open for a little while. It is time to go home."

"Of course. May I say goodbye to them however?" America asked with a doe eyed look gravitated towards the Brit. A stiff nod was given in response as he set up to say the spell once more.

The younger America walked back over to everyone else with a small smile.

"Thank you for hanging out with me while I was over here. Your world sounds so very different from mine but I wanted to give some advice," he paused putting a hand over his heart. "Just because the past happened does not make it relevant to you as a person. As a personification we live with what our country has done, but know it is never all you."

The others looked taken aback for a moment as the American closed his eyes. "Find happiness where you can. You never know where you'll find it, so always be prepared. Happiness does not find you, you see. You need to find it yourself"

The sixteen year old nodded to them once before going over to the other three members of his family. He grabbed one of France's and one of Canada's hands as England began to chant. The Latin filled the room as the four of them shone slightly light beginning to fill the meeting room once more. America looked over at the other nations one more time with a wink.

"_Au Revoir_."

* * *

><p>England grumbled getting out of the slightly warmed cab handing the driver what amount was due. He soon began to huff and swear under his breath dragging a suitcase and briefcase with him towards the building. He stopped short however, realizing he was in fact at the wrong address.<p>

"Fucking bollocks, you have got to be kidding me."

Letting out a loud groan he began his trek down the street to where his hotel actually was.

It was cold here in Canada even though it was only mid September. He frowned at his visible breath puffing out in front of his face. Another cab rushed by him blowing a gust of air up his coat. He quirked one of his brows as the cab pulled over someone quickly popping out -along with their luggage- handing money over to the driver.

The cab soon drove off leaving both of them on the sidewalk. The other person soon walked over to the Brit smiling slightly. _France._

"Ah, _bonjour_ Arthur. It is rather cold out wouldn't you say? Your ears are all pink."

_Déjà vu_, was all his mind supplied as the Frenchman finished speaking. "Oh no, it is simply roasting out here Francis. Could you not tell?"

The other simply smiled before he began to walk next to the other humming quietly under his breath. A scowl soon appeared on the Brits face as he mentally begged his teeth to not begin chattering. His hat was in his suitcase. He was such an idiot.

He froze as hands and arms flashed in front of his face wrapping something around him. A scarf.

England looked over at France. France smiled back. "I do not need it; my hair covers my ears well enough."

France began to walk again as England stood there speechless for a moment. He shook his head walking quicker to catch up to the other. It was unspoken but they both knew what the other wanted to say.

_Thank you._

_You're welcome._

England smiled slightly at the others back pressing his nose against the scarf. Seems as though it was going to be one of _those_ meetings.

How nice they now were.

* * *

><p><em>Wow, sorry for how long it has taken me to put something out. I recently got very sick and was unable to do much of anything. I will try to get another chapter out for <span>NAOA<span> soon and maybe another one shot. [that actually would be shorter this time] Anyways thanks for reading, reviews are always welcome._


End file.
